my shion
by luna1396
Summary: Nezumi attempts to suppress the all but evident romantic feelings he has for Shion. Rated M because if I actually continue with this it's gonna get dirty because I'm a closet nympo.


_Story in Nezum's POV_

The soft lull of Shion's breathing was enough to place me into trance this evening, yet not enough to grace me with sleep tonight as it normally tends to do so. All I could do was stare up at the cracked ceiling which had eerie shadows cast across it due to the dwindling glow of the only remaining gas lantern lit. I watched as a spider spun its cobweb in a ceiling corner in my daze. It was said that the weather tonight was going to be quite cold in West Block, so I told Shion to sleep with me tonight as means of warmth. If only he knew how much I truly wished I could use such an excuse every time we retired for bed...

I switched positions from laying on my back to resting upon my left-hand side in order to stare at the boy whom had been muddling with my thoughts so much as of lately. We were positioned in a distant "spoon" so to speak, as he was facing the wall and I was facing him, me being closest to the edge of the bed. Just a few scoots forward and I'd be able to feel his naked back against my bare chest.

" _He's so pale and delicate_ ,"

I thought to myself as my eyes skimmed across his mop of silver hair and distinct porcelain skin. However, I knew that larger than life scar marred this boy's perfect flesh as a constant reminder of the trials he'd faced and succumbed to in life, much like myself.

I slowly crept my hand towards Shion's shoulder. His steady inhales and exhales reassured me that he was sound asleep. My finger hooked beneath the blanket resting upon his right shoulder blade and dragged it down so I could view his beautifully scarred skin. Shion tended to be incredibly self conscious over the pinkish snake-like mark the wound its way around his body. However, I found it extremely alluring and a captivating contrast upon his snowy flesh. I managed to sneakily slip the blanket down to his hips and drank in the sight before me. The alabaster skin glowed in the dim lighting, and the dark hued scar curled around his thin girlish frame in an eternal embrace. It was more than tempting.

My finger lightly skimmed across the pink mark following its path,

" _If only I could eternally embrace you like this scar, Shion…"_

With what could only be described as lightning speed, I quickly recoiled my hand when such a thought crossed my mind.

" _What the fuck is going on with me?"_

This naïve runt of a kid had somehow managed to wiggle his way into my impenetrable heart- an act which had never been achieved before by anyone. Of course, I would never mention such nonsense in the flesh. Nonetheless, I was unable to supress such powerful emotions that crossed my mind whenever in the presence of Shion. An annoying reoccurrence, indeed…

I snorted my frustration through my nose and returned to my initial position laying upon my back. I threw my hands beneath my head and interlaced my fingers together in boredom. My earlier secret peak at his skin left our chests naked to the cool air with the blankets hugging at our hips.

Shion visibly shivered and shifted his body from the wall to face mine in his sleepy stupor. He unconsciously shuffled towards me seeking out body heat. His nose bumped against the skin just below my armpit and his arm crept across my torso. Now it was my turn to shiver… His leg then slipped within the "V" of my spread ones as he completely clung to my left side. I immediately tensed up over the bold contact.

I shifted my head down and left so I was able to glance at the boy I currently had stuck to me.

" _He looks so peaceful."_

Soft eyelashes dusted his cheekbones and his mouth was slightly open in a pout as his breath whooshed across my skin in a ticklish manner. His face was squished against my side creating an adorable picture. I didn't dare move a muscle wanting to secretly drink in the sight for as long as possible. Naturally, fate had other plans in store…

Shion's eyelashes began to flutter open and a look of confusion spread across his features. A chill came across him from the cold temperature and he unconsciously squeezed my body and somehow found a way to scoot even closer to me- almost on top of me by now with his face buried in my chest.

A handful of seconds later the sleep began to clear from his cloudy mind and reality must of began to set in. Shion's head slowly lifted up from my skin as his eyes met mine in adorable confusion.

"…Nezumi?"

"Yes, your majesty?" I lifted an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous stare.

Shion quickly rolled back over to his side of the bed and turned 3 shades of red in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He said more to himself then to me _._

"For what exactly, your majesty? Using me as your personal body heater? Quite selfish, don't you think? It should be a team effort"

Shion shivered and looked down at his bare chest. He quickly gasped at his own nakedness and his body curled in upon itself as to hide from shame. His hands covered his delicate face.

Taking pity on him I reached down and pulled the blankets up over us and turned to face him. I dragged him to my chest and cradled him in reassurance- no words needed to be spoken.

"why were the blankets yanked down anyways, Nezumi?!" He cried out in frustration through the hands still covering his face.

"Well god damnit Shion, if you didn't toss and turn all night then these things wouldn't happen! Why do you think I was still awake?"

There was a brief moment of silence until finally the white haired boy muttered a brief quiet apology.

I breathed a sigh of relief thankful that my cover-up worked. Realistically, I was the restless one tossing and turning all night thanks to the boy who was drifting off again. He was now nestled within my arms where I deep down knew that he belonged.

At last, the soft lull of Shion's breathing was enough to put my mind at ease and graced me with sleep throughout the rest of the night.

 _ **Unbeknownst to the other, two smiles graced the boys faces as they both achieved slumber.**_


End file.
